Licorice and Toffee
Chapter 1: Awakening of Powers Skating Park Abby glided along in her roller skates, curving round bends and jumping to show off her tricks. She was not doing it for attention, but to think. Her choppy ginger hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore a sky-blue T-shirt and her favorite cropped skating jeans. She was simply swimming along, locked in her thinking, so she didn't see the small stone in her path. She tripped over the rock and went flying onto the lime-green grass. "That wasn't the best landing," she said honestly to herself. She touched her icy-pale skin, dotted with her freckles and sighed. She had been thinking about the dream she had experienced the night before. In that dream, she was by a brook with glistening water and she dared to touch it. Then, a voice had boomed out inaudible words and Abby had unleashed a blast of the aquamarine water onto the grass. "I wonder if...no, no, no..." Abby shook the thought out of her mind. But she couldn't resist. She imagined a flowing pool of water, a beautiful aqua color, closed her eyes and held out her hand. She concentrated deeply on the image of the water, and held her hand out. Nothing. "It was just a dream." she sighed to herself, returning to her roller skating. "It's not like if I just, like, twist my hand out, water will..." Abby held out her arm, and twisted it. SPLASH! She stopped, and looked behind her in astonishment. The tree she had been leaning on was now soaking wet. "Was that me?" she wondered. "Oh goodness, I HAVE to tell Selina this!" Abby exclaimed. She regained her posture and rushed to Selina Mannering's house, the 14-year old who was Abby's greatest friend. Selina's House As soon as Abby knocked at the door, Selina's mother, Willow, answered. "Hello, Abby. What can I get for you today?" Willow asked. "Umm...can Selina come out for a half hour, please, Mrs. Mannering?" replied Abby, swinging her rollerskates impatiently. "Sure I can." Selina popped up, and closed the door behind her. "Sorry about that." Selina giggled. "So, what's up? Have you had the same dream again?" "Oh my gosh!" Abby jumped back, her eyes wide. "I...I never told you about that dream! H..how did you k-know?" "Because you, me and six other girls have had a dream about our secret powers!" Selina explained, "And in my dream, that's what it told me. I knew one of them was you, but the other six girls, nope. My physic powers over the stars aren't very strong yet." "You have the power over stars? WOW!" Abby beamed. "Well, I have the weakest out of all eight. What do you have?" Selina asked. "I think...water." Abby hesitated, and then sighed. "I don't think I'm very strong either. It took me two attempts even to shoot a drop out." "No, the strongest girl has the power of light, heat, the universe, the sun and the moon." Selina told Abby. "I know that." "Well, who is this girl?" Abby asked. Selina combed her long, silky black hair with her fingers and closed her big, blue eyes. "R-Ros....ROSE!" she gasped. "NO WAY!" Abby marveled. "Not Rose Bloodstone, the ultra-bubbly, ultra-popular, ultra-smart and ultra-pretty 'PERFECT' girl in our grade?" "Yes, HER!" Selina babbled. The girls were right about Rose Bella Bloodstone being the most powerful girl in their group, but they were wrong about her being perfect. Rose was easily bored, restless, impractical and impatient, gossipy and indecisive. Her cousin, Crystal Tyler, had a power too. Crystal was also very popular, but not perfect. She was gullible, an escapist, self-pitying, dependant, temperamental and depressive. Rose Bloodstone and Crystal Tyler Category:Fanfiction